when does the heartache heal?
by Gleegirl05
Summary: so this is a story just like the title says its about a little bit of heartache its about rachel trying to find the right person to ease her heartache sorry bad with summaries
1. Chapter 1

this is my first glee story hope you guys like it

when will the heartache heal?

episode 1  
shelby: Rachel time to get up your going to be late for you first day of school hurry up  
rachel: mom just a couple more minutes *puts pillow* over her head  
shelby:*grabs pillow* No you have to get up now or you'll be late  
rachel: groans fine im up im up  
rachel getting dressed in .ca/imgres?imgurl= . /_ &imgrefurl= wiki/Rachel_Berry&h=361&w=250&sz=10&tbnid=rxgu0WZ_KhnMrM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=63&zoom=1&usg=_tbtEmtNAPoegiDYh9qDv9NDG9aI=&docid=68FySJoGowahiM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=zgSbUP_kEKW42wX184GgCw&ved=0CDUQ9QEwBw&dur=347 *looks in the mirror likes what she sees  
rachel comes downstairs *grabs her jacket and her car keys* about to leave the house when she hears her mom yell  
shelby: you have to eat something before you leave the house  
rachel:fine *grabs a muffin* see i have a muffin  
shelby: bye honey have a good day at school make good choices  
rachel: *kisses her moms cheek* thanks and i always do\  
rachel drives down to a famaliar street *honks horn*  
*yells quinn hurry up*  
quinns mom: quinn honey rachel here  
quinn: yells coming  
quinn runs out of the house to rachels car *gets in* morning rae  
rachel: morning quinn  
quinn: ready for your first day of school rae  
rachel: yes and kind of nervous  
they enter the parking lot rachel sees a boy thats tall with blonde hair smile at her  
rachel *smiles back*  
quinn: i got to go to cheerios practice will talk to you later  
rachels pov  
great its my first day of school and quinn runs off and leaves me here by myself  
end of pov  
not looking where shes going she bumps into someone  
rachels pov omg thats the blonde boy from the parking lot omg i just bumped into him what was i thinking  
rachel: omg im soooo sorry  
sam: *smiles* its cool are you new here?  
rachel: ya can you tell *laughs*  
sam: whats your first class?  
rachel: umm... history  
sam: cool thats mine too let me walk you there!  
sam: whats your name new girl *smiles*  
rachel: rachel berry  
sam: sam evans nice to meet you rachel berry *winks*  
rachel: *blushes* nice to meet you too sam

guys should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Rachel enter the classroom Sam looks at Rachel notices that she looks kinda nervous

Sam: You can sit with me rachel don't worry

Puck: woah whos the hottie?

Finn: turns around to see who puck is talking about and smiles she a beauty

Rachel sits down beside sam

Rachel: *blushes* Rachel Berry

Puck: the names Noah but Everyone calls me Puck

Rachel: hello Noah

Puck: ok cause your a hottie you and only you can call me Noah smiles

Finn: *smiles* hi Rachel nice to meet you im Finn

Rachel: *smiles* hi Finn nice to meet you too

Santana : whos the hobbit?

Rachel: the names Rachel

Santana: whatever manhands, Sam you want to come over after school *winks*

Rachel looks down

Sam: No! I have something to do today

Rachel *smiles*

Santanna: whatever i can find someone else who will come

Sam*winks* at rachel

Sam: hey rachel do you sing?

Rachel: a little why?

Sam: you should join glee club!

Rachel *smiles a really big smile* Really you have a glee club I would love to

Sam: after this class ill take you to hes the director of the glee club okay?

Finn: hey rachel what class do you have next?

Sam* looks angry at finn*

Sam POV

Oh! no I think that finn might like rachel if i dont want to lose her to finn i have to make my move soon ill have to ask her out soon or maybe gets a thought she likes glee maybe i should sing a song in glee to her

end of POV

Rachel: I have

Before rachel could answer finns question

Sam: dont worry finn i'll take her i promised her i was going to take her to

Finn: *looking confused* oh okay man looks at Rachel i guess ill see you in glee

Rachel: okay bye Finn

Rachels POV

Why did Sam interrupt me before i could tell Finn what class i have next Could he like me? No! why would he like me when there are girls like Quinn and Santanna around maybe he just really wants to get me to then he doesn't have to deal with me

End of POV

Sam: hey

: hey Sam

Sam: i have someone who wants to tryout for glee her name is Rachel

: hello Rachel you can try out at 4 when glee is is that ok?

Rachel: thank you and yes thats fine

: your welcome Rachel

At lunchtime

Quinn: *running towards Rachel out of breath*

Quinn: hey Rachel how is your day going so far?

Rachel: Good! How come you didn't tell me they have a glee club?

Quinn: I totally forgot, are you going to tryout?

Rachel *smile* yes after school

Quinn: Good I'm in glee too, Come eat with me at my table

Rachel looks at the table that Quinn is refering to sees Finn, Noah, a blonde cheerleader she doesn't know, Santana, and Sam *smiles when she sees Sam*

Quinn doesn't notice when Rachel smiles at Sam

Quinn: come on Rae sit down

Santana: Oh no not the hobbit again

Noah, Finn, and Sam all glare at Santanna

Finn:*smiles*hey rachel you can sit beside me*pats the seat next to him*

Rachel:*smiles sits in the seat that beside Finn * thanks finn

Brittany: hi im brittany but you can call me britts

Rachel: hi brittany im rachel

Brittany:hi rachel im going to call you rachie

Rachel: i like that name

Santana *whispers why are you talking to her*

Brittany:* whispers back she seems nice*

Santana: *rolls her eyes* whatever

Sam POV

now finn and rachel are sitting beside eachother and smiling and talking to eachonther if im going to make my move i have to make it fast before finn asks her out

End of POV

At Glee

Everyone is sitting down in their seats except for Rachel and Sam

Sam: you ready?

Rachel: yes

: okay everyone settle down Rachel here wants to try out for glee so show her the same respect that we would show you ok rachel when your ready

Rachel * walks up to the microphone* watch?v=9Bje9ffgBu4

should i continue?

what did you guess think?


	3. Chapter 3

Guys what do you think do you guys like it or should i stop anyways heres chapter 3 hope you guys like it

Kurt: OMG my diva that was incredible

Mercedes: Ya really good diva

Kurt: hey rachel do you like mrs. streisand?

Rachel: no i don't like her

Kurt: *looks down sad*

Rachel: i love her *smiles*

Kurt: *smiles* and says best friends?

Rachel: *laughs* Of course

Finn: OMG Rachel that was really beautiful

Rachel:*blushes* thanks Finn

Noah: wow a hottie and a amazing voice what a combo *winks at rachel*

Rachel: thanks Noah *smiles*

Sam doesn't say anything cause he is to shocked by how good that rachel sang that song just sits there and smiles

Quinn: *runs up to rachel and hugs her* OMG rae I forgot what a great singer you are

Brittany: wow rachie your really good

Rachel: thanks britt

mike tina: good job rachel

Artie: Damn girl your good

Rachel: thanks Artie

Santanna: I hate to admit it but good job hobbit

Rachel: thanks guys

Rachel POV

wow everyone really liked my singing and everyone commented on everyone, except sam I mean even Santana commented on my singing and she calls me names like hobbit now im sure that Sam is not interested in me all he did was stare at me while i was singing he probably thinks i sing horrible.

End POV

Sams POV

Omg! Rachel blushed when Finn said that her singing was beautiful how can i compete with that and here i am just standing and staring at her she prpbably thinks I'm weird or something Say something Anything stupid!

End POV

Sam: hey rachel

Rachel: Ya sam

Sam: that was really good *smiles*

Rachel: *looks down* thanks Sam

Mr. Shue: looks like we have a new member welcome Rachel

Rachel: thanks Mr. Shue

: your welcome

Rachel was about to take a sit next to her best friend Quinn when she hears

Finn:*stands up* hey Rachel sit here next to me *smiles*

Rachel: thanks Finn

Sam *looks at Rachel and Finn and sighs*

: okay class here is the assignment for this class you will be paried up and you have to sing a song to your partner it could be the way your feeling or you can sing a song about your partner or any song of your choosing.

: okay here are the partners

Kurt Mercedes

Puck Santana

Quinn Finn

Britany Artie

Mike Tina

Rachel Sam

Finn: hears that hes paired off with Quinn *looks down* and is disappointed

Quinn: doesn't notice and goes to finn hey so i guess were partners *smiles*

Finn: yup i guess we are *smiles back*

Rachel: *smiles* when she hears that she is paired off with Sam

Sam: *smiles* when he hears that he is paired off with Rachel

Walking out of Glee to their lockers

Sam: So Rachel you want to hang out tonight?

Before Rachel could answer he quickly says So i could get to know you a little better so i know what song to sing in glee

Rachel: Umm Sam *looking a little confused* I thought you told Santana that you had football practice!

Sam: Oh that i only told Santana that so she would leave me alone *winks*

while Rachel was grabbing her stuff out of her locker doesn't notice sam winking at her

Ok guys do you like it or should i just stop doing it let me know please i really want to know what you guys think anyways heres chapter 3

Rachel: Okay where do you want to go?

Sam: hmmm let me think i know how about i take you to the Lima Bean

Rachel: Sounds good to me

Rachel: How about we meet there at 6:30?

Sam: Perfect i have to talk to coach about next weeks practice

Rachel: okay then see you later

Sam: Yah *smiles* later

With Finn and Quinn

Finn: so do you want to come over so we can practice our songs or do you want to do it seperately?

Quinn: no we can do it together, Im going to sing to you Say a little pray for you*laughs*

Finn: Ya im going to sing Girls just want to have fun to you *laughs*

Fuinn: *both laughing* (they have been best friends since they were 5)

they go to Finns house

Puck and Santana

Puck: so Santana you want to come over to the puckmeisters house?

Santana *laughs* sure why not i don't have anything better to do

Puck: so Santana im going to sing the ladys a tramp

Santana: i don't care im going to sing back to black

Puck: you want to makeout?

Santana: *sighs* yea sure

Puck and Santana makeout for the rest of the night

At Rachels house

Rachel: Mom im going to the lima bean to work on my glee assigment

Shelby: Busy on the phone with a client okay honey have fun *waving*

Rachel: *looks at her my mom and giggles*

At the Lima Bean

Sam: so Rachel what can i get you to drink?

Rachel: i'd like a mocha cappuchino thanks Sam * about to give sam $5*

Sam: no don't worry i got this one

Rachel: thanks Sam

Sam: anytime

Sam comes back with both their drinks

Sam: so Rachel Tell me a little bit about yourself *takes a sip of his cappuccino*

Rachel: *takes a sip of her mocha* well im 15 and im new to mckinley *laughs* i love to sing i love to watch broadway i love mrs streisand i love to go to the beach i love to dance

Sam: *smiles* wow! Rachel your amazing(Just realized what he just said quickly says) thats amazing

Rachels POV

Did i just hear that right did Sam just say that i was amazing No! i must have been wishing that is what he said that i probably didn't hear right

End POV

Rachel: So Sam tell me a little bit about yourself

Sam: well Im 16 Im in Glee club im the quaterback on the football team i like to go to the beach i like to sing and dance.

Rachels POV

wow we have a lot in common he likes to go to the beach and sing and dance just like i do *smiling* wait Rachel say something you haven't said anything in like 2 min hes going to think your weird or something quick say something fast

End POV

Rachel: thats cool Sam, so whats your favourite artist?

Sam: bruno mars

Rachel: me to hes good but not as good as

Sam: don't, let me *laughs* streisand

they both laugh

Rachel and Sam has been talking for 2 and half hours

Rachel *looks at her watch* wow! its already 9

Sam: its that late already i feel like we just got here

Rachel: i should go *stands up* my mom is probably wondering where i am

Sam: okay see you at school tomorrow

Rachel: bye Sam thanks for the mocha

Sam: no problem rachel

Next day in Glee

: okay Rachel and Sam your up first

Rachel: *gets up out of her chair to microphone*sings  watch?v=N0X27ImzIJ4 while looking at sam the whole time

Sam: *smiles* at Rachel thats really good Rachel

: i agree with Sam really good okay Sam your up

Sam sings  watch?v=9Cl5kSvYAac while never taking his eyes off rachel the whole time while smiling

Rachel:...

What did you guys think of glee yesterday?

What do you guys think that Rachel will say?

Should i continue?

Sorry if it wasnt good im still not feeling well so i tried anyways:)

thanks to all the readers reviews make my day :)


End file.
